A current-mode level driver is a circuit that receives a time-varying input signal having one current-mode voltage level and produces an output signal with the same or similar time-varying component but at a different current-mode voltage level. For example, the current-mode voltage level of the output signal from the driver may be a higher voltage level than the current-mode voltage level of the input signal.